Yacker and Weasel, Forever and Always
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: My Secret Santa gift for StylishFashionista! But, it's also for the Peddie lovers out there! Happy Holidays!


Happy Holidays to StylishFashionista! I was her HOA secret Santa and I had a lot of fun writing this story! Hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays!

* * *

Patricia's POV

Looking around the living room, I felt disgusted. There was many cheerful people, like Amber and Alfie, in the corner dancing, or like Mara and Jerome, who were laughing at something Mick said; Mara on his lap. My boyfriend, Eddie was in the kitchen, eating. Who was shocked? Not me. But the worst thing about this whole thing: the mistletoe. Why does a stupid plant get to tell you to kiss the person next to you? It's just illogical.

"Yacker!" I turned around, seeing Eddie with a bag of chips in one hand and a bowl of salsa in the other. I laughed at him.

"Hungry?" I teased.

"Always!" He shouted back, laughing with me. "Why are you just hanging in the corner? It's Christmas!"

"Because I'm not hungry and I don't dance." I replied simply.

"You wanna crush a tin can then?" Eddie asked, a smirk on his face.

"Depends, you wanna get hurt?" I asked as he placed his chips down, pulling me away from the wall.

"We are a couple. Couples hang out at parties." He told me, pulling me more into the crowd of people.

"But we're not that kind of couple!" I whined, trying to make him change his mind.

"Tonight, we are. Consider it a Christmas gift, since you forgot to get me one." He said with an eye roll. He was right, I did forget, but I got sidetracked!

"I didn't mean to!"

"And yet I got you an amazing gift, one out of the the kindness of my heart. Do you know how long it took me to get that for you?" He asked, pointing to the silver heart locket around my neck, with a picture of him and I inside.

"I'm sorry!" I said, as he started to laugh.

"I know you are." He said smugly. I hit his arm as hard as I could.

"Not funny." I said, hitting him more. He just stood there, obviously not giving into the pain, if there were any. That's one thing I really hate about him, he never gives into me. I can never hurt him, and that bothers me.

"Very funny." He said, mocking me and then placing a kiss on my cheek. It made me roll my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He replied innocently, pulling me into the hallway. When we got there, he stopped suddenly in the middle. It was a beautiful sight, mainly him, in his grey t-shirt and jeans, converse on his feet with a leather jacket on his shoulders. Sometimes, I wondered what I did to deserve him, not only is he pretty much perfect for me, but he wasn't ugly. He wasn't! His hair had changed dramatically, when we first met, it was spiked up with gel, and now, it was combed to the side, no gel added. I'll never admit it to him, or to anyone but myself, but yeah, my boyfriend was hot.

"Seriously Eddie, what?" I asked.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not. It's just hot out here." I said, not realizing what my thoughts had done to me.

"Uh huh. Okay." He said, not believing me. He rolled his eyes once more, then pulled me into the middle of the hallway; placing his hands on my waist. I sighed and gave in, wrapping mine around his neck.

"You're actually consenting?" He asked, shocked.

"Please, I'm just doing this so that I can get back in the common room, where there are witnesses." I teasing him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'd never hurt you Yacker." He said, and against my dismay, kissed my nose.

"But I will hurt you if you ever do that again."

"Yeah right. Were you trying to hurt me earlier? Because I didn't feel a thing." I punched him again. "Yeah, nothing!"

"You're an idiot."

"Well, Doofus, that makes two of us."

"Shut it Weasel."

"We're really doing this, Blabs?"

"I guess so Kreuger."

"Good, prepare to lose." He said, moving his hands. "For I am the king of name-calling, peasant."

"Really, you dork?"

"...That's all you got?"

"Yeah, a little."

"LAME!"

"LOSER!"

"Whoa, too far." Eddie said, putting a hand on his chest in fake sadness.

"Man up." I said with a smirk on my face. He scoffed.

"I thought I was a superhero?" He mocked me, sticking his lips out in a pout.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, turning around and going to walk back into the common room. I stopped suddenly, when his arms were around my waist again. "What?"

"Yacker. Mistletoe." He muttered, turning me around to face him then pointing up. I did, then groaned under my breath in disappointment. "What? Don't want to kiss me?"

"I always do, so you're wrong." I said, making him smile. He smiled more as he leaned in to kiss me, arms snaked all the way around my waist. His lips touched mine, melting together immediately. His strength seemed to overpower me, as he pushed me against a wall, kissing me more. I wrapped my arms around his neck, them entangling his hair.

"I love you." He muttered after a few minutes.

"I love you too." I replied, smiling as my lips brushed his while I talked.

"How much?" He asked, placing his forehead on mine.

"How do you want me to prove it?"

"By answering yes."

"Huh?" I asked confused. I watched him as he pulled away from me, pulling a ring out of his pocket and getting down on one knee. I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Yacker, I knew when you first ran into me, that we would be together. We're perfect for each other in every way. No one has been through what we have, and gotten through it like we have. I promise to always love you and care for you, whatever we go through. Yacker, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I nodded, too shocked to speak. He smiled, putting the ring on my finger.

"I told you I loved you." I said when I regained my voice. He smiled.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure." He said, then he kissed me once more, walking into the common room again. I looked down at my finger, and muttered two things.

"Merry Christmas." and "Yacker and Weasel, Forever and Always."


End file.
